Another Hope, Another Hero
by dont-forget-your-start
Summary: Second part to ‘You put a spell on me’ by acdcgirl2029. Now that Harry’s dead, Can Voldemort stop him, Or is there another boy who lived? Will Hermione, Ron and Draco survive their last years at Hogwarts, with all the stress of seventh year?


****

Another Hope, Another Hero

By Katrina Kelsey

Chapter 1 Not all hope is lost

This is the Sequel to 'You put a spell on me' By acdc-girl2029 .

Okay, I'm back, Who all wants to murder me? I'm guessing everyone's hand is up. Well, I know it's been a long delay, and My life has been hell, no joke, I've been going through so much. And no I'm not trying to sound like one of those whiny kids, I'm just telling you why I haven't updated. For those few who have been reading my live journal, your aware why I have been so.. yea anyways!

I really want a review from everyone who reads this, or I will be even more upset:(Nah not really, but it would really make me happy to get a review from everyone! I'd love you all so much! Well it's not as long as I wanted, but I figured everyone would rather have their thirsts quenched instead of being greedy right? Indeed! So please, all I'm asking is reviews! Hope you all like it, And this is the SECOND part to my other STORY as in SEQUEL!

Please review

Katrina

"What shall we do Albus?" Minerva asked. Albus looked into the flames in the fire. He then turned his gaze to the sixteen, near seventeen year old who laid unconscious on a hospital bed.

"I am not sure Minerva. I'm sure on one thing though." He said ringing his robes sleeve.

"What is that Albus?" She said rushing over to check the young adolescent teenager's temperature for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

"The fight is not over." Minerva turned her head to give him a weak smile.

"I don't know how much more one person can endure Albus, I surely thought he was dead!"

"Didn't we all? Have faith in the boy Minerva, he's done amazing things."

"No doubt he has Albus, but one person can only take so much." Albus nodded sadly.

"It is true Minerva, but it's not just him we should be worrying about. How is Miss Granger coping?" Albus glided over to his chair beside the occupied bed. She hung her head in sadness.

"Not too well Albus, too well at all. I checked in with Narcissa and she said that she hadn't seen Hermione in days. Narcissa has begged her to come out of her room, but Hermione said she wasn't ready to talk. Why can't we tell her Albus? It would make her life so much better; It would bring her spirits up! It would give her hope!"

"Minerva, If I could, I would. But we can't. Voldemort is still at large, and it would be a risk I'm not willing to take." He had made up his mind.

"What's the risk Albus?" Minerva said, clearly getting upset.

"The risk of word getting out. What happened if we told her, and Voldemort had some suspicions. So some how he got Miss Granger, and gave her Vertasearium. Then we would be completely out of luck Minerva. Voldemort would know, and once again the war will continue."

"Well Albus it's not getting any better! Even if Voldemort finds out-"

"He then will find a way to get to him. He will destroy everything close to him, or of any relation to him. You know that just as well as I do, he will take innocent people, people that Harry doesn't even know, use them, kill them. He knows Harry's weakness, and will stop at nothing!" He said "sorry for interrupting..." he added with much shame.

"I suppose you're right Albus. But can we at least tell Sirius?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I am afraid we can tell no one. Only the staff will know Minerva." The glint in her eye's disappeared.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" She questioned one last time.

"I think so, but even I am not sure about some things." He finished looking at the lightning shaped scar that was paler then he had ever seen... Which belonged to Harry Potter the boy who lived... Twice.

"So I take it he's not going back to the Dursley's?"

"Correct." He said sadly adjusting his half moon spectacles.

"What's your plan for him then Albus? Surely he can't stay here, everyone knows him. And those Slytherins, why have they not been expelled yet!" She asked in an outrage.

"Minerva, we can't expel them. We have no proof, although you and I both know it is because of them that some if not most of this happened. We can't go expelling them with out any proof, the ministry wouldn't allow it." Minerva was clearly furious, her hair was falling out of the tight bun at the back of her head.

"And yes, I do have a plan for Mr. Potter. Although it will involve a lot of potions, and Harry's least favourite teacher, and very many spells. I think it will work, I just need Poppy to get back soon so I can find out exactly what happened. Even though, I think I already know." Albus said with confidence. "And the Dursley's. I don't know what I should tell them, I know they most likely won't care. But they must be wondering where he is by now...Ohh And then there's teaching him Occulmency" Minerva's eyes grew a little bigger.

"Albus, you may have to teach him that. I highly doubt Serverus and Harry will be able to cope with each other. And it might be easier on Harry and-" She was about to continue when Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office carrying a large tray. The contents on it varied. A bowl with warm water and a sponge, two pieces of parchment , One blue phoenix quill, three bottles of potions. One was short and fat with a blue smoking liquid in it. The other had a long funnel sticking out of the top with a purple colour , rather fruity smelling liquid. The last bottle wasn't really a bottle, but it was a glass square with an orange liquid which had little green balls floating around in it.

"Albus, Minerva." Poppy nodded setting the heavy tray down on Harry's bedside table.

"Hello Poppy, Did you find out what happened?" Albus asked as he picked the parchment off the tray.

"I think I did Albus, Do you have Mr. Weasley's, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy's wand?" Poppy asked as she took the sponge out of the bowl, ringing out the extra water.

"I do, I collected them at the time this happened."

"Splendid, I will just need them as verification." Poppy dabbed the warm cloth on Harry's face.

"I thought this would be the end Albus, I thought the muggles, let alone our kind were doomed."

"Didn't we all Poppy?" Albus said sadly . Minerva was keeping to herself, she was in her own little world of thoughts and distractions.

"I did the tests and it was indeed because of all the spells used that Mr. Potter is still alive." Poppy said changing the subject back to a happier note.

"All right It's as I suspected. But I still need to double check with the wands." Albus concluded.

Hermione sat huddled in the corner of her enormous room at the Malfoy Manor, A leather bound book lay on her open in her lap, It's strap hung limp over her knee. Streaming tears fell over the pages of the book. The parchment soaked it up almost instantly, exactly as it would fresh ink.

She flipped through pages of the book. The first picture was a still, of her parents smiling happily at the camera, her mother in her fathers arms. Her mothers wedding gown hung over his arms. Hermione's tears still continued at a steady rate the second picture, snow covered mountains behind her parents who were sporting skiing gear. Hermione concluded that the picture must have been taken in her fifth year. When Hermione was supposed to go skiing with her parents, but stayed with the Weasley's because skiing wasn't her thing.

The third page sprang to life, a wizarding picture- first year, It was Hermione and Harry looking for a book in the library, Harry's glasses were huge. Hermione smiled a little but it didn't last for long. Hermione never noticed it before but Harry glanced over at her and gave some what of a saddened smile towards her back. Ron must have taken the picture. Page after page, tear after tear, picture after picture. Hermione occasionally smiled at a picture remembering the moments that were shared.

__

'Cheer up Hermione, You still have Ron and Draco. Not to mention Ginny, Neville and everyone else!' Hermione nodded her head as she thought . _"But Harry's gone." _She whispered to herself as she wiped her tears away.

Hermione stood up carefully setting her leather photo album down on her bed at the Malfoy manor. She turned around and looked at herself at the full sized body mirror in her room. Her face bright red, eyes blood shot, stains of where her tears ran so freely, puffy red eyes, the works. Hermione timidly walked towards her bathroom to wash her face. She looked out upon the gloomy circular neighbourhood, her old mansion still stood across the circular drive.

She had the option to keep it or sell it, Hermione was very iffy on what she wanted to do. She wanted to keep it, but it seemed as if every time she stepped foot into the mansion she began to cry as memories flooded her head, all she really wanted at the moment was one big obliviate charm. Hermione had basically been in tears since the moment she left Salazar Slytherins Castle, stopping seldomly.

It was now around June 31st, Harry's birthday. Hermione looked over at the time turner which lay on her bedside table, she had neglected to give it back under the rushed circumstances at the end of term, it wasn't her fault. How she longed to go back in time and just go with Harry and Ron when they went to get the Quidditch balls. In her mind she ultimitly believed it was her fault Harry was dead.

She remembered the looks on everyone's faces as her, Dumbledore, Draco and Ron entered the school. Everyone was gathered around the main doors.

**__**

Flash Back

__

"Where's Harry?" Whispers among the students broke out. Everyone kept looking past the four as if expecting him to run in behind them. Possibly fly in behind them as the students also looked up into the sky. Professor Mcgonagal broke into tears and quickly ushered the four up to Dumbledore's office. She clearly knew what had happened. Hermione and Ron were very distraught. It took Hermione about 3 hours to actually figure out what happened. Playing back the scene in her mind repeatedly.

****

End of Flash back

Hermione took a quick glance above her desk, articles were pinned up.

__

'Wizarding world doomed!

The boy who didn't live

Voldemort triumphs

Harry Potter dead

Potter turns death eater

Voldemort's rise

Voldemort returns

Sirius Black kills own God kid'

There was around 60 articles all about what happened. Some of them were obviously made up and others were so close to what actually happened Hermione had her suspicions about who was all there, and if there was maybe an insider, Or possibly a bug on the wall if I dare say.

****

Please review!

Katrina


End file.
